The Daily Adventures of Us Miraculous Holders
by NiccoDiAngelo
Summary: A softie, a not-so-bad boy, a peacekeeper, and a fighter. These were only the first of the new kids... Phoenix Rose, not a miraculous holder apparently, but definitely not without his powers. "What a strange bunch." Marinette said, not complaining, but not exactly too thrilled about this new pantheon.
1. Chapter 1

There's a lot leading up to the slightest bit of plot here, so bear with me. Characters have to be established.

I almost cried when I heard Adrien had been hospitalized. I couldn't speak, which felt so much worse.

Several kids were sick, including Lila... thankfully.

Surprisingly one of the new kids was crying.

We were getting a lot of exchange students

The really big and scary looking one.

I mean, he's pretty strong looking, and he's so quiet! How can you blame me for calling him scary?

I mean, 6'5, arms thicker than anyone I'd ever seen, including my dad, and a scar on his jaw.

I know, I know, I'm a superhero, I fight villains.

I guess he could be considered a "teddy bear" kinda guy, he's chubby, has messy curly brown hair and a baby face.

Anyway, Chun was absolutely devastated by Adrien's hospitalization. Despite the only interaction I know of them having was Adrien once paying for Chun's lunch.

Someone kicked Chun's seat.

"Chunny, shut up. You don't even know the guy." A smaller but scarier guy said.

His skin was cocoa brown. His eyebrows were slashed, and his bottom lip was busted, his right ear had an ear cuff, not to mention those regal eyes, and that sharp jawline. The only softish things about him, were his babyface and his soft looking mid length hair over an undercut.

He honestly looked less like a highschooler and more like a goth mobster. Save for how he wasn't a giant, he was slightly taller than me, but not taller than Adrien.

"He's not just some guy! He's our friend-" Queen Bee beat me to saying it, I felt even worse about that.

"And my future husband." Chloe went on.

…

I'm the only one who should be saying that.

"You? Really? I feel Adrien likes more natural beauties, with nice hair, I dunno, just a hunch." Scary boy said, and I almost laughed.

He was clearly trying to make her mad, made obvious by his smirk.

"You listen here-" Chloe got up.

Then scary boy got up.

Then I got up.

"Chloe, scary guy, today's been bad enough, can we just go through the day quietly and go home?"

Scary boy had a rather disinterested look on his face.

"Goodie two shoes..."

Not even Chloe said anything.

They both just sat down.

At the end of the day, the Principal came in and explained Adrien was in a coma.

Everyone fell silent… Silent-er.

They didn't specify what caused the coma.

Scary boy and some other new guy helped Chun out of the classroom.

"C'mon big guy, Adrien will be okay." Scary boy said in a hushed tone.

He looked at me and mouthed,

"Sorry about this."

...Maybe he's not so bad afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no Akuma attack that day or night, but I went on patrol anyway.

"Ladybug!" I heard a voice, another fan? Not that I mind.

It was the scary guy.

"Oh, you."

"Ladybug, I have a friend, Adrien, he's in a coma, I know this will sound crazy but I have reason to believe it's not a conventional coma."

"Why..." I was stunned, Adrien and him didn't seem to like each other on day one.

"Because, there's a girl, and she clearly loves him, she confirmed it. And, I want to see them together… Please, help me Ladybug?" Oh so he's a matchmaker.

He wants to help Adrien be with Chloe?

I wouldn't help if that were the case… probably.

But Adrien is in a coma nonetheless, I have to save him…

"What information do you have?"

"There's an unusual one of those black butterflies inside of him."

An Akuma? Sounds unique if it's not just making someone evil…

"Where is it?" I asked.

"In, his chest."

"Like a pendant?"

Scary boy shook his head.

It took me a second.

"Oh… I'll tell a doctor and-"

"Are you dumb? What doctor is gonna perform surgery on a child with the reason being an evil butterfly has him in a coma?" Back to being rude

"Then, what should we do?"

"I'll do the surgery."

"Are you crazy? You're a highschooler, you could hurt him!"

"It's better he loses his life then be unconscious for the rest of his life!" That hit me hard.

"But..."

"I know what I'm doing, my pops is a surgeon, I've been watching since I could watch, I can do this!"

"... I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No, you don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Sneaking him in was easy, watching him do the surgery, was painful.

It made me anxious when he started talking while doing the surgery.

"You don't look too much younger than me, so if you know who I'm talking about, please don't tell her, I'm kinda rude towards her, and I'm fairly certain she hates me. I'm inept at socializing to the highest degree, along with a lot of other stuff."

I nodded my head.

Within the next hour, the surgery finished, I de-evilized the Akuma, and Adrien woke up.

...

"So, an Akuma went into me-"

"Yes." I said, still in Ladybug form.

"And a teenager performs surgery on me to get it out?"

"Yes." Scary kid said.

"Well, thanks...What's your name anyway?"

"Call me Brandon"

"Alright, thank you Brandon, if I can ever do anything to repay you, lemme know." Adrien declared.

"Gotcha."

Adrien comes back to school in a week, I'm gonna visit him everyday!

"Mind if I tag along?" It was the scary kid… Brandon, it was Brandon.

Apparently I was talking outloud.

"I'm coming too." Chloe interrupted.

"You annoy me. Go jump down a well." Brandon said harshly.

He's certainly blunt. And it doesn't seem he's trying to win her friendship, in fact, it seems like he wants her to hate him.

"Excuse you?! You better watch who you're talking to, I can have you expelled! Arrested! Deported! Excommunicated!"

"You talk a lot Queen Bee. Your daddy don't scare me, and neither do the second rate cops in this town."

"Excuse you?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Ugh, y'all are loud, I'm leaving. Give Adrien my best Mariana." He smiled at me, scowled at Chloe then walked away.

"It's Marinette…" I corrected. But he was gone.

"Adrien get out of my way before I mess you up too!" Zack yelled at Adrien.

"Yeah, let him hit me." Aron laughed.

Two new kids, both from the same previous school, both with bad tempers.

They both towered over Adrien.

A ball of paper flew at the Zack.

"Boo, fight already." Brandon said pouting.

He threw another.

"Will you stop that!" Adrien was actually getting angry.

"You're right bro, sorry, that was completely inappropriate..." Brandon looked sad.

"Brandon really is a sweetheart..." I said aloud.

"..." Brandon looked embarrassed.

We all burst out laughing.

Even Aron and Zack were laughing.

Except Brandon, he was blushing, with a very angry look on his face.

"I'm purebread evil!" He argued. No one was having it.

There was no fight that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien came in the next day with a bruise on his arm.

Literally the second Chung saw it he was furious.

"Adrien, who hurt you? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?!"

"Oh this? I got into an accident, nothing big."

"Well what happened?" Zach asked not looking up from his book a vein bulging on his head.

"I fell down some stairs."

"I'll throw them down a flight." Brandon said.

"No, I mean I fell down some stairs-"

The next thing I said caught me off guard.

"Brandon, you're kinda violent, do you have any skeletons in your closet?"

"Wait, figuratively or literally?"

"The fact you need to specify..."

"So cool..." Juleka said under her breath.

Rose looked upset… Which was weird.

"Freak." Chloe murmured.

"Ouch." Aron said.

Everyone got quiet.

"Hey, do you guys think friendships can last more than a lifetime? I really like this, all of us, our interactions." Rose asked and explained.

"I hope so, I really like you guys." Adrien said.

"I hope so too, including whatever beef I have with Chloe, it's fun." Brandon said.

"I really hate you." Chloe said.

"I don't hate you Princess, I just like messing with you."

Chloe threw her textbook at him.

It hit him in the face.

He fell.

Aron spoke, "I've lost some very good friends, things you don't need to hear about happened… But, given the chance, I'd immortalize all of us."

"I swear if you turn us into statues-" Brandon said, holding his face.

"I'm so confused..." Adrien said.

"My Babushka once told me a story..." Zach started, itching his scarred broad shoulders. His blue eyes complimenting his messy blonde hair.

"We'd love to hear it." Brandon decided for all of us.

Zach started the story.

"There were seven friends. These friends were some of the original concepts of the universe. These friends, all feared death, as much as they respected her-"

"Her?" Rose asked.

"I dunno-"

Zach started again.

"They knew they all had to die, so, they made a deal with Death. They would all die without a fight, and live in hell for an eternity. Then, when the time was right, they'd reincarnate, and Death would use her powers of causality to bring them all back together. And every time they died, they'd live in limbo for an eternity, and come back to life later, as friends."

"How do you measure eternity?" I asked.

"Heck if I know."

"That's all nice, but it's just a story." Chloe responded.

"Well, we're humans, when we don't like something we change it, why not change reality itself?" Brandon said.

"You're ambitious Brandon."

"I know."

"We'll find the Elixir of Life, and become immortal." Aron said.

The whole class laughed.

Aron wasn't laughing.

"Oh heck he's serious." Brandon observed.

"I mean, I'm all for it if you wanna find it-" Brandon continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon got thrown out the window the next day…

He started a fight with Zach, who is nearly twice his size.

Of course he punched Zach so hard his lip busted.

So, Zach flung him, out of the second story window.

I was surprised Brandon was at the classroom door within a minute after being dropped out the window.

In other news Lila was back.

After Brandon cooled down, only getting the chance because Aron sat on him, he saw Lila snuggling up to Adrien, he asked, "isn't that the dog girl who tried to end Ladybug?"

"Dog girl!? Do you wanna get thrown out another window?!" Lila snapped.

"Chill out Hound Princess."

"Brandon, just shut up." Aron said.

"You right." Brandon understood that was a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

I noticed Brandon is very easily influenced by the words of others.

I noticed Aron is a peacekeeper.

I noticed Zach is quick to fight.

Anyway, this Phoenix Rose guy showed up today.

He didn't "act" like an akuma.

And he claimed to be a miraculous holder.

But there's no Phoenix miraculous…

There's a dragon one. But no Phoenix, the Chinese Zodiac doesn't have one either.

He was actually helpful, so I suppose we won't be enemies.

His magenta costume made sense to me... a few hours after we met.

He could fly which was interesting.

You probably want to know about me and Catboy meeting him right?

Well… he asked for an autograph.

Of course we gave him one each.

Then, he did something that… Makes sense now that I think about it.

He picked up a dead rose, and it caught on fire.

When the fire died down…

The rose was alive.

Resurrection, just like a Phoenix.


	7. Chapter 7

When I heard Brandon was in the hospital, my heart sank to the bottom of the Marianas Trench.

Not because I was super sad, I mean I was, but because…

He kinda seemed invincible.

People annoying him? He said what he wanted, and he was good at it.

Getting tossed out a window by a guy twice his size? Nothing. He just sucked it up and attempted to fight the same guy.

Then, as I was inching towards the window of his hospital room…

Cat Noir showed up.

"Oh, hey bugaboo~" The Kitty said, there was the same purr in his voice as always.

"You visiting him?" I asked pointing to Brandon's room.

"Oh well, a friend said he'd heard his friend was in bad shape, so he had me check on him."

"Be careful what you say Kitty, what if I knew who you were talking about-" Noises started inside Brandon's hospital room.

And within less than a minute…

His heart, had stopped.

…

"Do you think, maybe, Phoenix can bring people back to life?"

"Can I?" We turned around to see Phoenix Rose.

"I can, but is that really what you want? For one thing, his brain died, bringing something as complex as a human brain back is a landmine, he could be crazy. Not to mention he won't even be a real human anymore, more like a zombie without the cannibalization tendencies. And-"

"I don't care, just bring him back!" I yelled so loud I'm sure the entire local star system heard.

"Alright."

The room was set on fire, not a malicious fire, not fire with the intent to kill, but a warm, comforting fire.

The doctors stared in disbelief, as Brandon's heart monitor rose and fell in a perfect tempo like a Jagged Stone song.

"What did you do?!" Brandon growled.

And I was sure all of creation heard his anger.


End file.
